Protecting those important to you
by HelloDenmark
Summary: When Elrohir and Arwen get captured by humans roaming around in the forest around Rivendell Elrohir does everything in his power to make sure nothing happens to his sister even if it means sacrificing himself.
1. Captured

Elrond opened the door softly, so as to not wake the sleeping person inside. He slipped inside and neared the bed. Smiling as he looked at the small figure under the covers. Arwen was sleeping. Her eyes open but glazed, she looked peaceful and happy. Hazel hair spread out on the pillow.

He sat down beside her on the bed and gently brushed the hair out of her face. As he kissed her on the forehead Arwen moved under him and her eyes focused again. She looked drowsily at him.

"Ada?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

He smiled at her.

"Why are you waking me so early?" Arwen asked sleepily.

"Guess who's back." Elrond answered and widened his smile.

Arwen thought about it for a second before her eyes lit up and she shared Elrond's smile. She jumped out of the bed and hurried out into the hall. Her small feet were waddling on the cold floor.

Finally she reached the door she was so eager to get to, she reached up to grab the doorknob and swung the door open not bothering to knock. The other person turned around to face her just as she jumped into his arms.

"Elrohir!" Arwen said cheerfully.

Elrohir laughed and twirled her around a few times in his arms. "What is my beautiful sister doing out of bed so early?" Elrohir asked smiling.

Arwen giggled at the comment and answered, "Ada woke me."

"Did he now?" Elrohir said and looked towards the door. Sure enough Elrond was standing in the doorway smiling.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Both Elrohir and Arwen looked over there and saw Elladan standing in the door that combined Elrohir's room to Elladan's. Arwen jumped out of Elrohir's arms and hugged Elladan.

"Good morning Elladan." Arwen chuckled and let go of Elladan again.

"Good morning to you too."

"How long have you been home?" Arwen asked.

"We just got home." Elladan answered.

Elrohir smiled at her, "Don't worry you didn't miss anything."

Arwen looked at them thoroughly for the first time. Both of them were dirty and had their patrol clothes on. They were still wearing swords around their waists, though Elrohir was strapping his off at the moment. She smiled when she realized that there really was nothing she had missed, she jumped into up into the unprepared Elrohir's arms again. He managed to catch her, but had to drop his sword in the process.

Elrohir ruffled her hair, "Well aren't you full of energy this morning." He said.

It was as if the moment he said this all energy left her and she yawned again. The excitement was slowly debating. She rested her hair against Elrohir's shoulder.

Elrohir laughed and justified, "Well it is only five in the morning."

Then he looked at his twin they locked eyes and smiled wearily at each other. They hadn't slept for some days so they were tired as well. Elladan was leaning against the side of the door his arms crossed over his chest.

Elrond stepping into the room made Elrohir and Elladan look up. Elrond smiled at them and said, "You should probably get some rest."

Elrond made to take Arwen from Elrohir, but Arwen protested, "I want to stay here."

Elrond looked at Elrohir questionably. Elrohir nodded and said, "That's fine." He carried her over to his bed and lowered her out of his arms. She was asleep as soon as he pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"When do you want the report?" Elladan asked Elrond as he rubbed his eyes.

Elrond shook his head and smiled, "Get some rest first." Elladan nodded in agreement.

Elrond hugged first Elrohir and then Elladan, "Sleep. You both look exhausted." Elrond said, "It's good to have you back again."

"It's good to be back." The twins chorused, "Good night Ada."

"They've missed us." Elladan said after Elrond left the room.

"It does seem that way." Elrohir agreed looking at Arwen, "It's to be expected we were gone for two weeks."

Elladan nodded and asked, "Will you be alright in here by yourself?"

"Of course. Good night Elladan."

"Good night Elrohir." Elladan said and walked into his own room through their shared lounge.

Elrohir walked into his bathroom after Elladan left and filled the tub with water. He went into the room to get his nightclothes and then took a bath to clean away the dirt. He very nearly fell asleep in the water, only to jerk awake.

When he was cleaned, dried, dressed and combed he climbed into his bed to lie beside his sister. Arwen was deeply inside the world of dreams so she didn't wake up. He fell asleep almost the second his head touched the pillow not caring if his hair was still wet.

O

"Elrohir wake up!"

Someone was shaking him roughly by the shoulders. He tried to ignore it, but that was impossible. Finally he surrendered and opened his eyes. Arwen was sitting beside him looking slightly frustrated, but she smiled when she saw Elrohir looking at her. Elrohir smiled back, but placed his finger on his lips as a sign that they had to stay quiet. Arwen got the message.

"What time is it?" Elrohir asked softly.

"Eight." Arwen whispered.

Eight? That meant he had slept for two and a half hours. He only needed one look at Arwen to see that she wasn't going to fall asleep again. He could feel from his bond that Elladan was still asleep; he didn't want to wake him therefor the whispering.

"Let's not wake Elladan." Elrohir whispered to Arwen, she nodded. He ruffled her hair and got out of bed. Picking some new clothes from his closet, he went to the bathroom and returned ten minutes later fully dressed. He held his hand out towards Arwen and she came over to hold it.

They walked from the room, Elrohir leading her back to her own to get dressed. She bounced in quickly and got into a dress from her closet. Elrohir had to help her button the buttons in the back.

Elrohir then threw her onto the bed and tickled her making Arwen laugh hysterically. When she was slightly out of breath he stopped and let her clam down before flopping her upside-down over his shoulder and carrying her out the door. He had a grip around her ankles.

"Elrohir everything's upside-down." Arwen squealed from behind him.

He laughed, pulled her back up and set her down on the ground. Her hand immediately found his again. They met few elves in the halls because it was still early, but Elrohir stopped up and greeted almost every one of them making Arwen slightly annoyed.

"Ro come on." Arwen demanded and pulled him away from the elf he was currently talking to. Elrohir smiled apologetically to the elf and let Arwen drag him away.

Soon they entered the hall where breakfast was currently being served for the elves who got up early. There weren't many around the table so they took a seat beside them instead of sitting alone at the head of the table where they usually were. Elrohir placed some bread and fruit on Arwen's plate and then got something for himself.

Elrohir noticed that it had gone quieter in the hall after they had sat down so he turned to the other elves in the room and smiled. He then greeted cheerfully, "Good morning."

"Good morning Lord Elrohir." They answered and the carpet was lifted and they started chatting to each other again. Arwen seemed undisturbed and had continued eating.

Elrohir blinked sluggishly at his plate. His exhaustion made any appetite he might have had turn to nausea. He forced himself to eat most of the food on his plate, but it was a painfully slow process. He stifled a yawn and concentrated on Arwen's voice chatting away about what she had done in the weeks they had been gone.

When Arwen had cleared her plate the second time she stood up from the bench and asked Elrohir enthusiastically, "Can we go outside?"

Elrohir nodded and answered, "Sure."

He had only just stood up and walked a few steps before a small wave of dizziness hit him and he was forced to grab onto one of the chairs as his vision darkened. It only lasted for a second though, and afterwards he blinked profusely.

Luckily only a couple of elves had noticed him, the others were having their own conversation. The elves looked worriedly at him and looked as though they were about to say something, but Elrohir shook his head with a smile and walked unfalteringly after Arwen.

She skipped merrily beside him as they walked towards the door that led into the gardens.

"Elrohir?" A voice asked from behind him. Elrohir turned around and saw Glorfindel coming down the corridor.

"Good morning Glorfindel." Elrohir said.

Arwen smiled at Glorfindel and hugged him for a second before coming back to Elrohir, "Morning Glorfindel." She said as well.

"Good morning Arwen." He said crouching so he was on her level. "So what are you doing on this fine morning?"

"I'm going outside with Ro." She answered.

Glorfindel nodded and stood up again, "Well it is a beautiful morning. How about you go outside first and I can talk with Elrohir for a minute? I promise I'll give him back to you after that."

Arwen frowned and looked up at Elrohir who smiled at her, "It´s fine Arwen I'll be out in just a second."

She nodded and went out the door. Elrohir watched her go but then looked at Glorfindel.

"When did you get back?" Glorfindel asked.

"About four hours ago."

"How was the border?"

"Quiet. Except there has been an increase in men travelling close to the forest or through it." Elrohir answered.

Glorfindel frowned and asked, "Did you find out the cause for it?"

"No." Elrohir shook his head.

Glorfindel thought for a second, but then looked at Elrohir, studying him. "You look exhausted." Glorfindel stated.

Elrohir smiled weakly, "I am exhausted." He confirmed.

"Do you need me to look after Arwen?"

Elrohir shook his head and answered, "I'll manage, but thank you Glorfindel. I should probably get back to her."

Glorfindel looked worried at him but nodded, "I won't keep you, but Elrohir don't run yourself down."

"Of course. Have a good day Glorfindel."

"You as well."

Elrohir turned and walked out of the door to the garden. Arwen was waiting impatiently for him just outside the door. She jumped up from her seat on the stair when he came out of the door and took his hand dragging him into the garden.

The sun wasn't very high in the sky, but it shone brilliantly through the trees. They walked through the gardens, Arwen stopping constantly to adore the flowers.

After some hours they sat down Elrohir with his back against a tree and Arwen with her back against Elrohir. She was counting the peddles of a flower in front of her. Elrohir kept an eye on what she was doing and helping her if she forgot a number.

Sitting down with the sun bathing him in its light made Elrohir doze slightly his head resting against the back of the tree. He jerked awake though when Arwen called his name for the fifth time.

"Sorry." He murmured tiredly, "What did you say?"

Arwen pouted at him. "I asked you if we could go to the lake."

"I'm sorry Arwen, but I think I need to go back inside and sleep for a while. I'm really tired." Elrohir said.

Arwen's eyes widened and tears started pouring into then. Elrohir worriedly made to hug her but Arwen jumped away from him.

"You don't want to be with me?" Arwen asked tearfully. "I waited for you to come back, but you don't want to be with me…"

"No Arwen. I really want to be with you." Elrohir tried to explain, "But-"

"If you wanted to be with me then you would!" Arwen cried to him and turned around.

Before Elrohir could stop her, she began running into the forest.

"Arwen!" Elrohir called and stood up quickly. Too quickly it seemed because his vision darkened again, but as soon as it cleared he ran after her following the small footprints in the ground. It seemed as though she was running blindly getting closer and closer to the border. Elrohir speeded op fearfully; he had a bad feeling.

Soon he could see her in front of him. Her dress was flowing as she ran, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Arwen!" He called again, but she didn't stop.

Blood froze in his veins. Someone was close he could feel it. He ran with all his speed and wrapped his arm around Arwen. Quickly he placed his hand in front of her mouth and pulled them both behind a tree.

She tried to get away from him, so Elrohir leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Arwen do you trust me?" She nodded. "I need you to be really quiet right now. Can you do that for me?" She nodded again, her movements stilled when she heard the seriousness in Elrohir's voice.

Elrohir removed the hand covering her mouth, but he continued to hold her close to him. With the free hand he reached behind him and drew out to dagger he had in the sheath around his waist.

His ears were straining to hear what was happening around him. There were footsteps coming from the direction Arwen had run toward. Arwen stilled even more when she heard them as well more tears ran down her cheeks. The steps were loud and there were many of them, Elrohir guessed that it was humans.

"Isn't this forest infested with them elves?" A voice asked. They were getting closer. Elrohir was right it was humans; they were speaking in the common language. Arwen hadn't learned it yet so she didn't understand what they were saying but Elrohir was fluent.

"You're right." A deep voice answered, "But if they dare cross our path, how about we see what they are really made of?"

"Yes!" Many of them retorted gleefully.

Elrohir filled with dread. It was dangerous to move from the position he was currently at because they were getting close. If only they didn't see them.

They soon came to the place where Elrohir and Arwen were. When most of them walked past Elrohir didn't dare to hope.

"Wait!" One of them exclaimed and held up his hand. He looked intently at the ground. "There are footprints!"

Elrohir tensed.

"Don't be foolish! It's our own."

"No they are smaller. And they are fresh."

That was it… they had found them. Elrohir lifted Arwen up into his arms and ran swiftly from the spot they were standing. He almost didn't make any noise and he ran from tree to tree.

"Someone's there!" One of the humans shouted and immediately they began running after them.

He ran faster, but knew instantly that he couldn't outrun them. Before the humans came into clear line of vision Elrohir put Arwen down on her feet.

"Arwen I need you to run home, okay?" He said trying to keep most of the panic from his voice. Arwen shook her head, clearly afraid. "Arwen I need you to be a big girl right now. Can you do that for me?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks but she nodded at Elrohir.

"That direction." Elrohir said and pointed the humans were almost upon them.

"There they are!"

Elrohir looked behind him and saw a human through the trees. He then looked at Arwen again, "Run! Don't look back!"

Arwen hesitated.

"Go!"

She ran as quickly as her legs could carry her in the direction Elrohir had pointed to. Elrohir looked fearfully after her but then stood up and spun around to face the humans. They were close. He held the dagger tighter and waited; there was no way they were going to get through him.

He watched as one of the humans unstrapped the sword around his waist and came towards him. Taking a step back he parried the first swing with his dagger. Twisting the sword so he changed the direction instead of taking the force of the blow. He kicked the man in the chest, but didn't have much time before the next was upon him.

They circled around him and his mind soon disappeared into a rhythm of dodging, parrying, hitting, kicking and slicing. He knew he couldn't hold them off forever, but he needed to give Arwen a chance of getting away. Some of them managed to wound him, but it was nothing serious.

"Elrohir!"

He froze as he heard the frightened voice of Arwen behind him. The humans had stopped attacking him and were also looking in that direction.

Anger and fear flared up in Elrohir when he saw one of the humans holding his sister by the arm in an iron grip. She was struggling to get over to him.

"Elrohir help me!" She begged fearfully.

Elrohir ground his teeth together and glared at the human.

"Let go of you weapon or I will kill her." The human said while raising his knife to Arwen's neck. Arwen stilled and started sobbing.

"It's going to be alright Arwen…" He said softly in elvish before letting the grip around his knife slacken and the knife fell to the ground.

Immediately the humans hauled Elrohir down and Arwen watched fearfully as Elrohir disappeared into a flurry of fists and kicks.

_ELLADAN! _Elrohir shouted through their bond.


	2. Obeying

Elladan jerked awake. He breathed heavily to try and calm his racing heart. Elrohir calling his name kept playing loudly in his head; there was panic in Elrohir's voice. He had no doubts about it being real and not a dream. He concentrated, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get in touch with Elrohir after the outburst. Something was wrong.

He jumped out of the bed and hurried into some clothes. Strapping his sword around his waist while he quickly exited the room in search of his father. He guessed that Elrond would be in his office so he checked there first not even bothering to knock he threw the door open.

Elrond looked up about to berate whoever had disturbed him so rudely when he saw his son's panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing up.

Elladan neared his father, "Where's Elrohir?"

"He's with Arwen." Glorfindel answered. It was first then that Elladan noticed that Glorfindel was in the room.

"Where?" Elladan asked.

"When last I saw them they were headed outside." Glorfindel answered.

Just as Elladan was about to turn around and look for Elrohir, Elrond asked. "Elladan what's going on?"

Elladan turned worried eyes to his father, "Elrohir called me. Through our bond."

"I'm sure it was nothing to worry about Elladan." He rationalized, "Perhaps he just wanted to speak with you."

"No!" Elladan said loudly but then lowered his voice again, "He shouted Ada. He used so much force that it jerked me out of sleep. There was panic in his voice. I know something is wrong and now I can't reach him."

Elrond paled slightly at that news.

"We should look for them." Glorfindel said. "Elrohir was exhausted when I saw him. I went to breakfast after the encounter and one of the elves told me that Elrohir had almost blacked out."

"What time was he up?" Elladan asked.

"He was at the breakfast table half past eight."

"He only slept for three hours?" Elladan exclaimed getting even more worried, "No wonder he was exhausted. He hasn't slept for three days."

"What?" Both Elrond and Glorfindel exclaimed.

"We should look for them." Elrond said and walked out the room followed by Elladan and Glorfindel.

Glorfindel quickly led them to where he had last seen Elrohir. But when they looked outside Elrohir was nowhere in sight neither was Arwen. They divided Rivendell into areas; Elladan and Glorfindel searched the gardens while Elrond searched the house. More elves came out to aid them in their search when they found out what was going on, but they couldn't be found anywhere.

O

Elrohir breathed heavily after the beating stopped. He had managed to protect his face, but everything else had suffered under their relentless treatment. The humans were finally satisfied and stepping away from him. He guessed it had been because he had wounded a few of them when they had fought.

He sat up slowly while listening to the humans' conversation. One arm pressed against his, what seemed, broken ribs.

"What are we going to do with them now?" One of the more fidgety ones asked.

"We do as we said and see how tough elves really are." The big one answered.

There were about twenty humans in the group.

Arwen was still sobbing over by the edge of the trees. The man holding her was trying to get her to stop, but he only frightened her more. He looked up and saw that Elrohir was watching him intently.

"Make her stop crying." He demanded roughly.

Elrohir glared at him, but then looked gently at Arwen. "Come here Arwen." He said in elvish.

The man let go of Arwen when he felt Arwen pull against him. She ran hurriedly into Elrohir's arms as soon as she was free. He held her close only grimacing in pain for a second.

"Shh… It's going to be all right. I'll take care of you." Elrohir said and ran his hands up and down Arwen's back. "Elladan and Ada are going to find us. Okay? You have to stop crying."

Arwen slowly stilled, her sobs shifting to quiet sniffles. Elrohir kept holding her.

"I'm scared Elrohir…" Arwen said softly.

"It's okay to be scared." Elrohir answered, "I will always take care of you Arwen."

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have run away."

"Don't worry about it." Elrohir said, "From now on I need you to do everything I tell you, all right?"

Arwen nodded.

Elrohir looked up at the men. They were currently looking at their prisoners. He steeled hi eyes and looked at them coldly. Some of the men seemed to shrink back from his gaze and others couldn't hold his eyes for long.

"Get up!" The big human, who seemed to be the leader, commanded.

If Elrohir had been alone then he knew that there was no way he would have followed commands like that, but now he had to think about Arwen as well.

He slowly let go of Arwen and stood up, afterwards he immediately held Arwen's hand. He kept the pain; his battered body was sending him, from his expression.

"You understand me." The leader stated.

"Yes." Elrohir answered in the common tongue. Arwen looked up sharply not knowing what Elrohir had just said. It still sounded like her brother, but somehow it was as if the language soiled him. It wasn't as beautiful as he normally spoke.

"Good." The leader responded, "We are going back to our camp. If you act up in any way I will kill you and the girl instantly."

They immediately set out. Someone was constantly around Elrohir and Arwen. Humans were at all sides and he didn't run for the insecurity of their success, he wasn't going to risk Arwen's life.

After an hour of walking Arwen started to walk slower. She was tired and not used to the fast pace; her legs were smaller than theirs.

"Elrohir I can't walk any further…" She said softly her breath coming in small gasps.

Elrohir only hesitated a moment before lifting her into his arms. His ribs were already screamed at him, but he would rather bear the pain than risk anything happening. He braced her against the opposite side of where his broken ribs were so it wasn't so bad. Arwen wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. He could slowly feel her falling asleep.

Soon they reached the camp. By that time the sky was beginning to darken. Some of the men had stayed behind and kept the campfire burning. They stood up when the company came into the clearing. Surprise passed into their expression when they saw the two elves.

"What happened?" A man asked.

"We caught a couple of them elves." Someone answered. "Though I don't know about the little one, but we can always use her to control the other."

They spoke as if he couldn't understand them, but he was relieved that it didn't seem as though they were planning to do anything to Arwen.

Everyone in the camp now looked towards him. There were different types of expressions on their faces glee, satisfaction, anger, wariness and some were downright afraid. He focused his glare on the leader. He could hold his gaze for longer than any of the others, but it still wasn't long.

Anger flashed into his expression when he saw Elrohir glaring at him. He quickly neared the elf, taking a grip around his neck and pushing him roughly against the nearest tree. The elf winced for a second but quickly returned to his stoic expression.

"Elrohir…?" Arwen asked softly, she had just woken up. It took a moment for her to realize what was going on, but when she did she looked constantly from Elrohir to the man a frightened expression on her face.

"I need you to be really quiet right now, can you do that?" Elrohir asked softly in elvish not taking his eyes off the man. Arwen nodded so he gently let her slide down his side and onto the ground.

"Elrohir." The man said thoughtfully, "That's your name isn't it elf?"

"What business is that of yours?" Elrohir asked coldly.

The man hit Elrohir roughly across the cheek. "You will answer me when I ask you something." He growled.

"I did answer you." Elrohir said angrily.

Anger flashed into the leader's eyes he grabbed the knife hanging from his belt and twisted it in front of Elrohir. "This is your knife." He sneered, "Beautiful craftsmanship. Would you like to know what it feels like?"

That was the only warning Elrohir got before he stabbed the knife into his arm. Elrohir breathed sharply through the pain. The man grinned at him as he twisted the knife playfully and pulled it out in small jerks. Elrohir kept his expression as blank as possible.

"How about we have some fun?"

This was going to be a long night…

The leader jerked Elrohir away from the tree. Arwen had been holding onto his leg so she followed.

"Arwen stay there. Sit down and close your eyes, don't open them till I say so." Elrohir said as calmly as possible. Tears were running down Arwen's cheeks, she didn't understand what was going on. She did as Elrohir said because she had promised to follow his orders. Hugging her legs close to her body and burying her head in her knees, she cried softly to herself.

Elrohir was relieved when he saw that they let her do that. One of the men walked close to her, but it seemed as though it was only to make sure she didn't run away. He let himself be dragged to the other end of the camp.

It seemed as though the camp had been divided into a love hurting elves group and a minor group of people looking as if they thought what the others were doing was wrong. Luckily it seemed as though it was one from the last group watching over Arwen. The other was gathering around where he had been dragged.

The leader forced Elrohir onto his knees as if that would make him better. Elrohir continued to glare at him. When the man tore Elrohir's tunic off him the others started cheering. Someone bound his hands together so he couldn't fight back.

Someone grabbed his hair from behind, he felt a sharp tug from it and then it cascaded around his face again. They had cut it off so it was only just below his shoulders. He should have been angry, he was angry, but the only thought that ran through his head was that now they would have no problems telling him apart from Elladan.

The leader raised the hair triumphantly into the air and then let it scatter in the wind. The others cheered again. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

The leader soon came back into his line of vision though he seemed to shrink back when he saw the look Elrohir was giving him. It was remarkable that the eyes that looked so lovingly and gently at the girl could turn so hard and cold. He was playfully twisting a whip in his hands.

The leader ran the whip gently down the length of his back before raising it into the air and bringing it down roughly. Elrohir shuddered in pain, but didn't utter a sound as the man began to mercilessly flog him.

He brought down the whip harder and harder in frustration over the elf not saying anything. Elrohir had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. When Elrohir finally let a groan escape his lips the leader redoubled his efforts. Elrohir leaned forward so his short hair blocked his expression from any unwanted eyes.

He focused only on his link with Elladan, letting the thought that his brother was going to find them soothe him. He couldn't see Arwen from where he was, but he hoped that she had kept her eyes shut and wasn't witnessing it.

No more sounds escaped his lips and soon the men grew tired of trying. Elrohir was at the brink of unconsciousness when he stopped. He breathed heavily and didn't raise his head. Soon someone gripped his jaw and forced his head up. The man growled frustrated when he saw that Elrohir still had steely eyes.

He dragged Elrohir roughly back to the tree where Arwen was. Elrohir saw that she was in the same position as she had been when he had left her, only that her shoulders were raising and falling in jerks revealing that she was crying. He brought his wrists up to his mouth and used his teeth to undo the knot that secured the rope they had bound around his wrists. He passed his hands over his face wiping away the pain and sweat.

He then sat down behind Arwen a leg on either side of her. He gently pulled her against him, at first she resisted.

"Shh… It's me Arwen. You can open your eyes now…" Elrohir said softly.

Arwen quickly lifted her head and looked back at Elrohir. More tears ran down her cheeks and shook passed through her eyes when she saw him. She turned around fully when she saw him and reached up to touch his hair.

"What happened…?" She whispered.

Elrohir smiled at her, "Don't you like it? This way you'll never have to confuse me with Elladan."

"No." She choked and buried her head against Elrohir's chest. Elrohir ran his hands up and down her back to comfort her. He closed his eyes warily, the exhaustion and pain melting together.

He snapped his eyes open when he heard someone nearing him, but relaxed a little when he saw that it was one of the more gentle souls in camp. Arwen looked up as well, her tearful eyes meeting the human's.

His eyes saddened when he saw them. They were as beautiful and graceful as he had always pictured elves. It was like seeing a bird caged. The way the older one took care of the younger even though he was injured warmed his heart. He knew that the elf was eyeing him cautiously, but he didn't back away so he guessed that he had figured out that he didn't mean any harm.

He lowered himself down to look into Arwen's eyes. "Hello there little one." He said to her.

Arwen shuffled backwards against Elrohir frightened.

"She doesn't understand you." The elf said. He said something to her in elvish and it seemed as though she calmed down slightly.

Elrohir was wary of the human and he was constantly ready to pull Arwen behind him if anything should happen, but it didn't seem as though the man had anything evil in his thoughts.

He was straining himself to remain sitting up, his back throbbing mercilessly and the blood loss making him slightly dizzy. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, but there was Arwen to think about and the humans.

The elf was pale… He had been pale from the beginning, but now it seemed like a more sick paleness. If had a guess then the girl looked like she was about five years old. The elf was harder to place, his body looked like it was twenty, but his eyes seemed to hold immense depth and wisdom. The man was almost mesmerized. The elf closed his eyes for a second, breaking the connection.

"…Who are you?" The man whispered. There was something about the elf that seemed almost regal.

The elf smiled strained. He had noticed the fascination in the man's voice but that wasn't going to make him give up his identity.

"Elrohir…" The girl said softly. The elf looked down at her.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked gently in elvish.

"Your hands are cold…"

Elrohir frowned and let go of her hands. He first noticed now but her hands were a lot warmer than his. Looking down at them in worry he flexed his hands a couple times. Was he already so far out that his body had problems heating itself? He looked over at his arm, the stab wound was still bleeding sluggishly… he had already lost a lot of blood.

He grabbed his tunic. They had thrown it beside him after he had been dragged there. He couldn't put it on because the fabric would aggravate the lashes in his back. Making short process he ripped a piece of it off. Then he tied the piece around his wound and tightened it by using his teeth. He closed his eyes tightly from the pain.

He opened his eyes again and saw that the man was watching him concerned. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a water skin. He held it out before him, but Elrohir made no move to take it.

He didn't blame the elf for not trusting him after everything they had done to him. He uncorked the bottle and took a sip of the water before holding it out towards the elf again.

Elrohir took it, but tasted it cautiously himself before offering it to Arwen. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

He gave the water skin to Arwen and she immediately began gulping down the water.

"Drink it slowly." He instructed and she followed it.

After he gave the skin back to the human he stood up and walked back to the camp, finally… Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief. The camp was slowly settling.

When Arwen yawned Elrohir lowered both of them to the ground. He was on his side so he wouldn't aggravate the wounds and Arwen used his arm as a pillow.

Arwen soon fell asleep but he forced himself to remain awake. He failed though as his body simply couldn't. After an hour he had no control over it.

His eyes closed as he fell asleep, probably what seemed normal for the humans but they had no idea how serious that was for elves.


	3. Coward

"They aren't on the ground." Elrond stated.

They had searched for hours, but neither Arwen nor Elrohir where anywhere in Rivendell and the areas close by. Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrond were again gathered in Elrond's office. A worried expression on all their faces, the seriousness of the situation allowed no laughter.

"We should get patrols ready to search the forest." Glorfindel said.

Elrond nodded thoughtfully, "Yes… But that fact still remains that we have no idea of even the direction they disappeared to. There must be some way we can narrow our search range."

A slightly deeper breath from Elladan made both Glorfindel and Elrond look over there. They were shocked to find that Elladan's face had gone pale and he had a faraway expression in his eyes. Glorfindel was about to touch Elladan, but Elrond raised a hand to stop him.

"I think it is Elrohir…" Elrond whispered so he wouldn't disturb the twin.

Both Glorfindel and Elrond waited in total silence as Elladan continued to concentrate on something they couldn't see. Time slowly went by.

Suddenly Elladan shuddered and his eyes slowly refocused. A confused expression passed through his face and he jumped up from the chair he had been sitting on. He looked around the room, but then pressed his fists against his forehead and sat down heavily.

Elrond quickly got up from his seat and kneeled in front of Elladan. Being so close he could see that Elladan was trembling.

"Elladan?" Elrond questioned softly and touched his arm.

Elladan raised his eyes to his father's. He looked so pained and so lost that Elrond was speechless. "Someone's hurting him Ada…" Elladan whispered, "Someone's hurting Elrohir… He was reaching for our bond, but never getting close enough so I could speak with him…"

Elrond felt his throat tighten.

"He's in pain and so tired that he can't even come into contact with me…" Elladan continued. He then passed his palms over his face and his expression changed to determination, "But I haven't let go of him. I can find him." He stood up as soon as he had said that and started walking towards the door.

"Elladan wait." Glorfindel said. "I need to gather some more elves before we march into the forest."

"We can't wait for that!" Elladan protested.

"You said it yourself that someone was hurting him. We don't know how many of them there are and if we arrive where Elrohir is and realize that there is no way we can rescue them alone then we'll loose even more time. Trust me Elladan, I'll have some elves together in fifteen minutes."

Elladan nodded grudgingly. He knew that Glorfindel was right, but his whole body was screaming for him to save Elrohir.

Glorfindel ran out of the room as soon as Elladan nodded. Quickly he managed to get some elves together; all of them saw the seriousness in Glorfindel's expression and hurried.

Soon Elladan was riding through the trees in front of about twenty elves. He led them in the direction of Elrohir.

Only an hour later Elladan stopped his horse. Elrond rode up beside his son and saw that he had his eyes closed in concentration, but he soon opened them and looked disheartened at Elrond.

"He fell asleep." Elladan said. "It's so deep, like he's nearly unconscious… I can't reach him, I can barely even sense that he's there."

Elrond reached out and clasped his shoulder. "We'll find them in time Elladan. Elrohir will be fine." He said with a lot more conviction than he was really feeling. "We should stop here as well to make sure we don't head in the wrong direction." When Elladan was about to protest he added, "If Elrohir's asleep then it means they aren't moving. The horses need rest."

O

Elrohir woke up suddenly when the weight that had rested against his arm was pulled away roughly. He looked around disorientated, his eyes failing to focus on anything and his ears refusing to pick up the sound of someone screaming his name.

As soon as he senses returned he sat up sharply. Holding his breath for a moment when his wounds sent flares of pain through him and his sight dimmed. When his sight returned he was about to stand up, but two of the humans came over to him and held him down in a kneeling position.

He glared at the leader who was currently gripping Arwen's arm. Arwen had called for him a couple of times but at the moment she was looking fearfully at the man holding her.

As the man slapped Arwen across the cheek and she started crying the only thoughts that went through his head was how he could stop them. He had no regard whatsoever for his own welfare.

"Cowards." Elrohir growled.

The whole camp stilled as Elrohir said this. Everyone turned to first look at him and then to look at the leader.

When the human looked murderously at him it made Elrohir think about the consequences to what he had just said. But when he really did think about it he found out that he didn't care.

The leader let go of Arwen and walked towards him. From the corner of his eyes he could see the human that had offered them the water last night slowly making his way towards Arwen. At that point he could only hope that his judgment of the man was true and he didn't mean them any harm.

He steeled his gaze as the leader stopped in front of him. He had to raise his eyes to look at the big man from his kneeling position.

"What did you say?" The man growled.

"I said that you are a coward." Elrohir repeated, "You hurt a little girl who has absolutely no chance of fighting back and you think that that will make your men respect you? You're afraid and you're a coward. You wanted to see how tough elves were and then you hurt a child who has barely lived for half a century. You're afraid of elves aren't you?"

The man smashed his fist into Elrohir's ribs continually. Elrohir felt two more ribs crack under the pressure and the ends of the already broken one grinding against each other. He groaned painfully.

As soon as the man stopped Elrohir spit some blood at his feet. Furiously the man kicked Elrohir in the side of the head. Elrohir fell down sideways, the men that had held him before struggling to hold him up. Elrohir was left dazed on he brink of unconsciousness, he could hear ringing in his ears and blood was running down the side of his face.

Just before he blacked out he saw Arwen through the crowd still with the man. He was holding his hand in front of her eyes to shield her from watching Elrohir get beaten. He sent pleading eyes to the man, begging him to take care of her. Then his vision darkened.

O

Arron moved over to the little one as soon as Callen, the leader of their group, left her to beat up the elf. The girl fought against him to get to the other elf, but Arron knew that he had to make sure she stayed where they were.

He quickly placed his hands over her eyes as they began beating the elf. It wasn't something someone so little should see; especially not when it was someone she loved. He hadn't decided yet if they were brother and sister, daughter and son or something entirely different. He guessed brother and sister. The girl slowly stilled in his arms but he could feel the tears running down her cheeks on the palms of his hands.

Arron looked at the elf again. He gasped when he saw Callen kick him on the side of the head. The elf fell to the ground. They locked eyes just before he lost consciousness, the elf looked pleadingly at him. Thinking about his 'sister' even as he was about to lose consciousness.

Callen took a few moments to breathe away his anger before saying to those who had been holding the elf. "Let's drag him to the stream. When he wakes up he'll wish he was never born."

Arron watched helplessly as they dragged the elf away. He remained standing where he was, holding his hands over the girl's eyes, while the others in the camp slowly went about doing what they had been doing.

Finally waking from his reverie he let his hands lower from the young one's eyes and took hold of her hand instead. She looked around the camp desperately in search for the elf, but he was nowhere.

Arron saw the confusion and panic in her expression, but he knew that she wouldn't understand him if he said anything to comfort her. Instead he started bringing her over to the place where she and the elf had slept at the edge of the camp. He took a piece of bread on the way over there.

Back home he had a daughter of his own and a beautiful wife. He knew what it was like to want to take care of someone while sacrificing yourself on the way. He had only joined the group because they needed money and he had been hired as a navigator. At the time he had accepted, but he hadn't known what their plan had been. He had done it solely for the money, but if it was between loosing the money and taking care of the suffering girl then there was no doubt in his mind. He would find money elsewhere if it came to that.

He was worried about the older elf, but he knew that there was nothing he could do for him except what was maybe most important and that was looking after the girl.

He let go of the girl's hand when they arrived at the place. She looked up at him confused, but stayed absolutely still. He saw that she was frightened and she was trembling without the older elf to take care of her. Not knowing what he was supposed to do to make her trust him even a little he sat down on the ground holding his hands up as a sign of defeat.

The girl seemed to think hardly about it, but he guessed that it was the way the other elf had been relatively calm around him the first time that made her sit down. It was a few feet away from him, just outside his reach.

When Arron held the bread out towards her she shuffled forwards to take it, apparently as hungry as he had expected. They hadn't given the elves any food since they had arrived in the camp. She ate the bread silently.

He looked at her as she ate. She was dirty but he could see that she was fair. She had long hazel hair ending in large curls. Her skin was like porcelain, as the other elf's was. He wondered if all elves looked like that. Black lashes framed her dark blue eyes that looked at him innocently.

She seemed to from a rich family if he looked at her clothes another contributing factor to that thought was the way the older elf seemed prideful even in the situation they were in. Both of them seemed to be important.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl asked heartbrokenly, "Elrohir…?"

Elrohir? Was that the name of the other elf? Arron guessed that it was, she had said it before. He shook his head to her and her expression fell tears cascaded down her cheeks. A soft stream of the elvish language left her mouth, but she was talking to herself. He heard her say Elrohir more times.

His heart bled when he looked at her, but he knew that the only comfort she would get was when Elrohir came back.

When the girl calmed down again he pointed at himself and said his name. He then pointed at her. She frowned at him so he did it once more this time it seemed that she understood what he wanted.

"Arwen…" She answered in a small voice. He smiled at her and repeated the name.

Elrohir and Arwen… strange names, but beautiful.

Arwen sat like a stone for another hour, sometimes crying sometimes not. Finally though it seemed as if she had exhausted herself and she laid down on the ground. Her knees were almost touching her chin and her arms wrapped around herself for comfort. She looked so alone.

He watched as her eyes slowly unfocused but he kept on waiting for them to close. Confused he waved his hand in front of her eyes but there was no movement. He kept sitting beside her even though the other people in the camp were looking at him as if he had grown another head.

He watched as the sky began to darken constantly his gaze flew to the spot where they had dragged the elf away, but there was no movement. The stream was so far away that he thought even if the elf screamed they wouldn't be able to hear him in the camp. It was not a comforting thought.

Finally when the darkness had settled he heard a rustle in he bushes. Relief and terror settled inside him when he thought that it could be the elf. Terror because he was afraid to find out the condition of the elf, he had taken a liking to him.

Callen walked into the camp quietly but there was a satisfied smile on his lips that sent chills through Arron's spine. Only a minute later the two men came trudging through the bushes. They had been carrying the elf but as soon as they came into the camp they dropped him on the ground and walked away.

Before he was too far away Callen turned to Arron, "You are keeping watch tonight. If the elves aren't here by dawn…" He let the threat hand in the air; there was no need to finish it.

Arron swallowed nervously and nodded.

He waited patiently as everyone in the camp fell asleep before walking over to the elf. Elrohir was lying on his back, his eyes slightly open and his breathing hitched. As Arron came closer dread started to fill him, _my god what had they done…? _

When Elrohir coughed raspy Arron tied it together with the fact that his hair was soaked and concluded that they had drowned him. Various sized cuts were marking his entire torso and arms. The stab wound in his arm seemed to have been ripped up and was now bleeding anew. From the almost grey shade of the elf's skin, Arron knew that the elf didn't have much more blood to lose.

The worst of it though was his hand. Arron almost thought he was going to throw up when he saw that nearly every one of the elf's fingers on one hand had been dislocated.

The elf said something but Arron failed to hear it because of the weakness of his voice.

"What?" Arron asked and moved a step closer.

"…Arwen…?" Elrohir muttered a bit louder. His voice was strained and laced with pain.

Arron moved out of he way and pointed to where Arwen was currently resting. Elrohir slowly turns his head and his tired eyes landed on her. He stared at her for several minutes, but the turned his gaze to Arron again. "Thank you…" He managed to say. Arron could see in his eyes how grateful he was.

Arron was about to take a step closer so he could help the elf when Elrohir spoke lowly, "Don't come any closer."

Arron thought that he could easily beat the elf in that condition if it came to it, but his voice sounded threatening anyways. Some kind of power was lying beneath his voice. Arron stopped dead in his tracks with on foot raised. He calmly sat down on the ground where he had stood, but didn't come any closer.

The elf had been through enough that evening, if he really didn't want him to come closer then he wouldn't force it upon him. Elrohir had drawn his line.

Elrohir closed his eyes and did nothing but breathe for the next half hour. Arron had almost fallen asleep when the elf finally moved.

Elrohir raised shakily his wounded hand. He studied the dislocations though it was hard when his hand was trembling so badly. He then raised his other hand and took hold of one of the fingers.

Arron's eyes widened when he saw what Elrohir was planning to do.

Elrohir groaned softly as he twisted the first joint into its rightful position. He breathed heavily, but didn't waste time before doing the next and then the next.

Finally it was over. Arron opened the eyes he hadn't even realized he had closed. It had been too painful for him to watch. The expression on the elf's face had been too pained. Now he looked at Elrohir, his eyes were closed tightly and his breathing came in small gasps. He had lowered his arms but his body didn't stop trembling. Sweat ran down the side of Elrohir's pallid face.

"You…" Arron stammered. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

Elrohir didn't even open his eyes as he said weakly, "Grab my tunic and some water…"

Arron hurried to do what Elrohir had asked him. He had no knowledge in healing but it seemed as though the elf had. The way he had handled the dislocated fingers showed that it was something he had tried many times.

He gave the tunic and the water to the elf but then backed away again when Elrohir stiffened. He watched as the elf first bathed the wound with water and then tore off a piece of his tunic and pressed it tightly against the stab wound in his arm. He turned his head away from Arron so he couldn't see his expression. He did it a couple more times and then wrapped a piece of the cloth around it.

All the other cuts on his body were superficial and were only bleeding slightly. He bandaged some of the more deep cuts but otherwise only washed them with water.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elrohir." Arron said some time after Elrohir had taken care of the wounds.

"I know…" Elrohir muttered. Then he jerked his eyes open when he realized what Arron had said. "How do you know my name…?"

"Arwen said it so I figured that it must have been yours."

Elrohir flinched again when he heard him say Arwen's name. "Do you know any more than that?" He asked urgently.

Arron held his hands up he was slightly confused. Who was the elf? Was he afraid that he would find out who he really was? "I know no more than that." He answered.

Elrohir studied him for a moment to figure out if he was lying or not. He knew nothing good would come out of anyone knowing that he was Elrond the lord of Rivendell's son. There were only three possibilities in his head if the leader found out. One: to ignore it. Two: to demand ransom. Three: to kill them to get rid of the evidence. These weren't the types of people to let them go after hearing their heritage.

He didn't think the human beside him would tell the others, but he wasn't going to take that risk.

"To make it even, my name is Arron." Arron said after the elf had relaxed again, or as much as he could relax.

"Arron…" The elf murmured. Then he said something in elvish, it seemed like a greeting. He could hear his name rolling off the elf's tongue in the middle of the sentence.

Arron was filled with wonderment over the language. It left him feeling completely at ease.

Elrohir smiled and then pushed himself up in sitting position. His body was screaming at him. He ignored it and focused on getting his legs under his body. Soon he stood up slowly, his eyes closed tightly as his vision darkened. He swayed but remained standing.

When he opened his eyes again, Arron felt a strong urge to kneel before him. He was badly wounded and pallid but even bearing that, his back was straight and his head was raised. His eyes shone calmly as pools of water. There was an air around him.

Elrohir walked unsteadily over to where Arwen was lying. He fell down on his knees beside her and gazed tiredly at her brushing her hair away from her forehead. He ran his finger down the tear tracks on her cheeks sadly. She didn't wake up, but she snuggled closer towards Elrohir.

Elrohir lowered himself down to lay beside her, his body not able to handle any more. Consciousness fled him as soon as he touched the ground. Short hair fell in front of his face like a curtain that covered his tightly closed eyes from the rest of the world.

Arron came out of his stupor and rushed to the elf's side. He held his finger to the elf's neck checking his pulse. It was beating too quickly for his licking, almost frantically. What shocked him the most though, was the coldness of the elf's skin. It wasn't just cold it was absolutely freezing.

Without a second thought Arron unclasped his cloak and threw it over the elf. Then he settled down for the rest of his watch.


	4. Reunion

Elladan had felt Elrohir in and out throughout the day. By keeping a weak grasp on his bind with Elrohir he had been able to lead the other elves, but he was inconsolable as he constantly felt that Elrohir was in pain. Once he had halted his horse and gained that faraway expression on his face after some time he had informed them that someone was hurting Elrohir. His voice was small as he said it and everyone picked up their pace fearing for Elrohir.

It was still unknown to them whether or not Arwen was with Elrohir, but it was the only lead they had and she had been with Elrohir when they had disappeared.

Finally at noon two days after Elrohir and Arwen went missing they heard the sounds of a camp ahead of them. The company stopped and stepped down from their horses. Elladan gave his reins to his father without any words.

"Elladan." Elrond said while Elladan started climbing into a tree. "Just scout. If Elrohir and Arwen are there then come back and tell us instead of doing anything on your own. No matter what you see."

Elladan clenched his teeth together, but nodded. He was soon out of sight for the other elves, climbing from tree to tree until he was so close to the camp that he could see them. Immediately his eyes began searching frantically for his brother's and sister's forms. His heart fell to his chest when he couldn't see then, but only I second was needed for it to begin pumping frantically as he saw them.

Anger blast awake inside him when his eyes traveled over his brother. Elrohir was sitting against on of the trees with Arwen lying beside him, her head resting on his thigh. Elrohir was absentmindedly running his hand through her hair.

He only needed one look at Elrohir to tell that something was seriously wrong. A knot tied in his stomach when he saw that they had cut Elrohir's hair and that it now barely touched his shoulders.

Elrohir's eyes were closed in his pallid face and there were countless injuries on his body. Arwen didn't seem as though she had any injuries but he couldn't quite tell.

With difficulty he turned his gaze away from Elrohir and looked at the other men in the camp. He counted that there were twenty men, some of them large others small. They had no idea of his presence.

Elladan looked back over at Elrohir and let out a shrill whistle. It was a sound that any bird could have made, but Elladan and Elrohir usually used it to communicate with each other, when they were on patrol.

Sure enough Elrohir opened his eyes and looked to where the sound came from. He immediately locked eyes with his brother's. Elrohir smiled weakly at him and then lowered his gaze again not wanting to attract attention to Elladan.

Elladan hated it but he needed to leave Elrohir and return to the others to tell them what he had discerned. He climbed away as silently as he had arrived. Soon he was back where the other elves were waiting for him. He silently jumped down from the tree and raised his eyes to look at his father.

"Elrohir and Arwen are there along with twenty other men." Elladan said, "They are located at the eastern side of the camp at the edge."

Elrond was relieved that they had found them, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something more, "What about Elrohir?" He asked.

Anger flashed across Elladan's expression. "He's wounded." Elladan answered, "I didn't see the full extent, but it seemed bad."

Elrond's face tightened with worry. "What about Arwen?" He asked almost dreading the answer.

"She seemed fine."

O

Elrohir sat running his hand through Arwen's hair. She looked at him, but Elrohir had closed his eyes.

"Elrohir…?" Arwen questioned softly.

Elrohir opened his eyes and smiled at her. His eyes saddened though when tears started running silently down her cheeks. He brought his hand up to wipe them away. "What's wrong little one?" He asked.

"I miss Ada…" Arwen said weakly.

Elrohir looked at her sadly and leaned forward until his lips touched her forehead. He gently kissed her. "Shh… you'll see him again soon. I promise."

"I want to go home." Arwen sobbed quietly.

Elrohir pulled her closer to him and resumed to run his hand comfortingly over her hair. He let her cry until there were no more tears and she fell asleep again.

"So do I, little one. So do I…" Elrohir muttered and closed his eyes.

He continued to stroke Arwen's hair while sitting there in silence. He was exhausted and in pain. The worst part was that he was so cold… He wasn't used to feeling the cold but now it hit him with full force making his teeth clatter and making his body tremble. He still had Arron's cloak wrapped around his shoulders, he had offered to give it back, but Arron declined. He gratefully shrugged deeper into the cloak.

Suddenly he heard something. Something that sounded so familiar and at the same time so unbelievable that he thought it was something he was imagining. He opened his eyes and looked towards the sound. His eyes soon landed on a tree and into the familiar eyes of his brother. Hope and relief swelled up inside Elrohir and he smiled.

Elladan looked worried and angry, but Elrohir knew that the anger wasn't pointed towards him, but the men who had hurt him. He had to force himself to look away from Elladan. If anyone caught him looking up there then maybe they would discover Elladan.

When he glanced up there again he saw that Elladan was gone. He thought for a moment that he had imagined it, but he knew that he needed to hold onto the thought that it had been real.

Elrohir looked down at his wounded hand. The fingers he had set last night were slightly swollen and he couldn't move them without pain. Sighing Elrohir closed his eyes again. Every part of his body throbbed and he was feeling nauseous and weak from the pain and exhaustion. A mixture of dehydration and the kick the leader had sent to his head the night before made his head pound.

He guessed he must have fallen asleep some time because now the sun stood a little higher in the sky. What had woken him? Elrohir looked around confused, but everyone in the camp was behaving normally. Waking up he found his body even colder than it had been so he trembled.

Then he heard it, the whistle. He looked up and around him. Noticing first Elladan and then some other elves hidden in the trees. Almost all of them had their bows out and Elrohir knew that they were planning on a surprise attack.

Elrohir pulled Arwen closer to him, but now that he tried he found that he could barely move. He strained himself to hold Arwen close.

He saw that Arron was on his way over with a water skin. Just as Arron was a couple of steps towards Elrohir it happened as it was bound to happen. None of the elves were going to let any human come close to Elrohir and Arwen. All of them jumped out of the trees they had been hiding in with their bows held high ready to fire if it was necessary.

Glorfindel, who was closet to Elrohir and Arwen, quickly went over to stand in front of them. Elrond was right beside him.

As the humans in the camp started shouting and the fight broke out Arwen was woken from the noise. She quickly looked around to see what was going on. When she saw Elrond tears gathered in her eyes.

"Ada!" She cried and would have gone to him if Elrohir hadn't held her back. "Ada!"

"Go." Glorfindel said to Elrond, "I'll cover you."

Elrond looked gratefully at Glorfindel and then hurried over to his children. Elrohir let go of Arwen when Elrond came closer. She quickly ran to him and jumped into his arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she buried her head in Elrond's tunic.

Elrond held her tightly and closed his eyes relishing the feeling. He was shocked though when he opened his eyes and looked at Elrohir. Elrohir had closed his eyes, but that wasn't what scared him. Elrohir looked… absolutely horrible.

Elrond quickly stood up and hurried over to Elrohir, Arwen still in his arms. He sat down beside Elrohir with Arwen by his side. He placed his hand on Elrohir's cheek; shocked he found it ice cold.

Elrohir opened his eyes slowly.

"Elrohir?" Elrond questioned when he saw Elrohir's disorientated eyes. They were slightly dilated. Elrohir's lips were tingled with blue.

Finally Elrohir seemed to realize who was sitting beside him. He smiled at Elrond and then without warning his eyes closed and he slid sideways down onto the ground unconscious.

"Elrohir!" Elrond called frantically.

Elrond felt Elrohir's pulse, his worry grew when he felt it only fluttering beneath his fingertips. Taking a deep breath he lifted the cloak that was currently covering Elrohir's torso. He needed to know his injuries. A strangled choke left his throat anyway when he saw the damage that had been inflicted on his son.

He only needed to look shortly to see that it was too much damage to take care of in the forest. They needed to get him home, quickly. Elrond wrapped Elrohir up in the cloak again as well as his own. He needed to warm Elrohir up.

Then he looked behind him. The other elves were having the situation under control; most of the men were already tied up. Elladan and Glorfindel were currently wrestling one of the larger men into bonds.

As soon as it was done Elladan ran over to where his family was. He hugged his sister but then moved over to Elrohir. His hand strayed to the cloaks wrapped around Elrohir. He was just about to pull them aside when his father's hand reached out to grab his.

"You don't need to see Elladan." Elrond insisted.

Elladan just pulled away from his father's hand and pulled the cloaks away. For a minute Elladan could only stare, he barely registered as Elrond pulled the cloaks back over Elrohir and placed his hand on Elladan's shoulder. Tears started gathering in Elladan's eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

Suddenly he turned towards the humans and made to lunge for one of them, but Elrond wrapped his arms around Elladan's waist and held him back. Elladan fought against his father for some time, seriously wanting to kill anyone who would dare do that to his twin.

Finally he seemed to calm down so Elrond let go of him. Elrond then stood up he looked at all his children before he left.

"Look after them." Elrond told Elladan.

Elladan nodded so Elrond walked away from them and over to Glorfindel.

"How is Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.

Elrond looked sadly at him. "We need to get him to Rivendell as soon as possible. None of his wounds are directly life-threatening, but together…" Elrond said quietly.

Glorfindel put his hand on Elrond's shoulder and said, "He'll pull through Elrond. He's strong."

Elrond nodded. He looked towards the humans. "Did you find out who was the leader?" He asked Glorfindel.

Glorfindel shook his head and answered, "We haven't asked yet. Should we take them with us to Rivendell?"

"Yes, I believe that would be best."

Elrond walked away from Glorfindel and over to the group of humans. His rage was barely contained from his expression as he looked at them. Those men had hurt his son badly. No punishment on Middle Earth would be enough for them if he could decide.

"Which one of you is the leader of this gathering?" Elrond switched to the common language and asked authority and coldness hanging from every word. He could see that some of them were getting nervous and relished it.

One of the bigger men smirked. "I am." The man seemed stupid enough to not fully realize what was going on. "Who are you, elf? Why are you disrupting us on this fine day?"

Elrond seemed to grow in size and bone chilling coldness emitted from his eyes; the leader seemed to shrink under the pressure.

"My name is Elrond Peredhil Lord of Rivendell whose borders you have crossed and abducted my son Elrohir Elrondion and daughter Arwen Elrondion." Elrond said sharply and watched as the men shrank. "You have kept them captivated for three days while brutally hurting my son. We are taking all of you back to Rivendell where your judgment will be decided." With that Elrond walked away leaving the men terrified.

Glorfindel caught up to him as Elrond walked away angrily.

"We're splitting up." Elrond said. "I need to get Elrohir home as soon as possible and the humans also need to get to Rivendell. Can you make sure everything runs smoothly?"

"Of course my Lord." Glorfindel said and bowed. He walked over to talk with some of the elves, probably making arrangements.

Elrond walked back to his children. Elladan had laid his cloak over Elrohir as well and was now sitting with Arwen in his lap. As soon as Arwen saw Elrond she ran into his arms again not wanting to be away from him. She cried softly into his tunic.

"Shh… I'm here now." Elrond whispered to her, "I won't leave you. Everything going to be all right."

They walked over to Elladan and Elrohir and sat down. Elladan sat with Elrohir's head resting in his lap stroking his short hair.

"Arwen?" Elrond questioned, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Arwen's eyes became huge as she looked at Elrond. She shook her head mutely and then tears started falling from her eyes again. "Please don't be angry with me Ada…" She said almost frantically. "I didn't mean to run away… I did everything Elrohir told me to…"

Elrond pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "I'm not angry… I promise Arwen I am not angry with you… I love you." He said over and over until she calmed down.

"He made me close my eyes Ada…" Arwen said softly, "But when he came back he was hurt. Why was he hurt Ada?"

Elrond's throat constricted and he could only hold her close.

Then Arwen moved closer to Elrohir and entangled her small fingers into Elrohir's hair. She looked at him with big teary eyes.

"Elrohir wake up." Arwen begged, "Please Elrohir, I promise I'll do as you say if you wake up…"

She shook his shoulder while more tears ran down her cheeks. "Elrohir… please… wake up. Your eyes aren't supposed the be closed… Wake up… Wake up… Elrohir!" She started sobbing. Elrond pulled her close and rocked her back and forth. She kept saying 'wake up' in between sobs.

Suddenly Elladan froze as Elrohir's brows knitted together and his expression became pained. A whimper left his throat and he cracked his eyes open.

"…Arwen…" Elrohir murmured.

Arwen quieted and her head popped up from where she had buried herself in Elrond's tunic. When she saw that Elrohir was looking back at her she hurried over to him.

He slowly raised his hand and placed it on her cheek to wipe away the tears. It didn't help; more tears came running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Elrohir." She whispered.

"Hush." Elrohir whispered gently, "You have nothing to be sorry about Arwen… You were so brave… and you did so well… I'm so proud of you…"

Arwen's eyes widened and she asked, "You are…?"

Elrohir smiled and nodded his head slightly. "I am…" He said sincerely. He ran his hand lightly over her hair and then lowered it down to his side again. He didn't have the strength to hold it up.

Even though there were three cloaks covering him, Elrohir started shivering. Slowly his eyes started slipping shut.

"No! Elrohir don't close your eyes!" Arwen shouted desperately.

Elrohir snapped his eyes up at the sound.

"Arwen, you need to let Elrohir rest." Elrond said trying to calm her down.

"No!" Arwen sobbed, "Elrohir you can't leave me! Not again. What if something happens and you're not here to protect me? I'm not brave, I need you to protect me!"

"Shh…" Elrohir breathed, then he waved her to him. She lowered herself down beside him and placed her head beside his so she could look at him.

Elrohir kissed her forehead. "Do you remember the game we played before all this…?" Elrohir asked.

Arwen nodded and whispered, "We talked like this so we wouldn't wake Dan."

"That's right…" Elrohir murmured. "It's only that now our places have been switched… I don't think I can stay awake much longer… but when I'm asleep you and Elladan can talk together and he will make sure that nothing happens to you… Ada too will protect you… They'll make sure nothing happens to you and then when I wake up again we can talk… Me and Elladan look almost the same too…"

"But Elrohir, you have short hair…" Arwen pointed out.

Elrohir's thoughts flickered back the moment they had cut his hair, but it only made him hesitate a moment before smiling at Arwen. "You're welcome to cut Elladan's hair…"

Arwen sniggered.

Elladan, knowing that Arwen had calmed down, now leaned over Elrohir and gained his attention. He let his own long hair work as a curtain shielding both of them from view. Elrohir dropped his mask when it was only Elladan; his eyes showed all the pain he had been put through the last three days. Elladan kissed Elrohir's forehead and whispered so no one else could hear it, "You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of it, now you just need to sleep."

Elladan pulled away again as Elrohir closed his eyes and let his consciousness slip. Slowly Arwen fell asleep at his side. All her crying had tired her out and lying next to Elrohir calmed her.

Elladan and Elrond felt drained. They had used the days in a frantic search for Elrohir and Arwen. Now they had found them and they were pained at seeing what they had been through. Both of them had caught it when Arwen said 'not again', that meant Elrohir had been taken away from her. They could only guess strongly what he got pulled away for. Anger raced through both their bodies as they looked at Elrohir's pallid face and the small Arwen lying beside him with tearstains down her cheeks.

Glorfindel came over after some time. He tapped Elrond on the shoulder to gain his attention. When Elrond looked up at him Glorfindel said, "I sent some elves to where we hid the horses. They are going to bring them back here so we can set out for Rivendell with Elrohir. I've made all the arrangements for bringing the humans back to Rivendell. I picked the elves to accompany them myself."

"Are you coming back with us?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel answered, "Yes. I'm letting you out of my sight. Don't worry I trust the others to make sure the humans get to Rivendell without any incidents."

Elrond nodded, he had to admit that it felt good having Glorfindel with them. He dismissed Glorfindel and then turned back to Elrohir. He looked worried as Elrohir's lips were still tingled with blue.

Elrond held the back of his hand slightly over Elrohir's mouth and nose and felt his strained breathing. Elrond's eyebrows furrowed together in worry and Elladan looked at him sharply.

"What is it?" Elladan asked.

"I need to check him over." Elrond answered and looked around him. "But not here." He added when he saw that many of the humans were watching them.

Elrond then studied Elladan a moment before saying, "Elladan I know you want to come, but if Arwen wakes up and finds both of us gone… It will scare her."

There was hurt in Elladan's eyes, but even so he nodded. Elrond smiled at him and stroked his cheek before placing his arms under Elrohir's knees and back, he lifted him surprised at how little he weighed. He seemed so small when he was like that.

"Glorfindel!" Elrond called. Glorfindel looked at him. "Will you get my bag and then come and help me?"

Glorfindel nodded and walked over to retrieve Elrond's bag before following him into the forest. Elrond had been prepared for Elrohir being injured so he had brought some healing supplies, but it was not nearly as many as he really needed.

Elrond lowered Elrohir down into the grass when they were some way away from camp, but still within hearing distance.

"How badly injured is he?" Glorfindel asked as he sat down on the other side of Elrohir.

Elrond ground his teeth together but didn't answer. Glorfindel would see soon enough. He took the first cloak off Elrohir and the next. When the last cloak was peeled aside Glorfindel sat completely staggered.

Elrond as well hadn't seen all the injuries yet and his gaze was soon drawn towards Elrohir's hand. He squinted at it and pulled it closer. It was slightly swollen and there was some bruising on it.

Numbness welled up inside him when he realized that all Elrohir's fingers had been dislocated and then relocated. He gently brought Elrohir's hand up to his cheek pressing it against him for a second and then lowering it again. He switched into healer mode and checked if all the joints were in place before putting salve on and wounding bandage around the hand.

Then he moved upwards cleaning every cut in Elrohir's skin. He saw the deep stab wound in his upper arm. It looked as though the wound had bled a lot without ever really stopping. In fact it was still bleeding sluggishly. He pressed cloths against the wound to stench the bleeding, but he would wait to stitch it until they were home.

Just as he was about to bind Elrohir's broken ribs in place Glorfindel's hand shot out to stop his. He looked up questionably and worried when he saw Glorfindel's pained and hesitant look.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"I think you need to check his back… before you wrap bandage around his torso." Glorfindel said.

"His back?" Elrond asked and looked down at Elrohir. If he looked closely he could see that the cloak that was lying underneath Elrohir was spotted with blood around his sides. Elrond paled. "…No…" He whispered shocked.

Glorfindel waited a moment before saying, "I can take care of it Elrond. You don't have to…"

Elrond bite his teeth together tightly, but shook his head. "Help me flip him over." He said weakly, "We have to be careful because his breathing is already weak… We should probably just lift him up on his side…"

Glorfindel nodded and together they turned Elrohir over on his side. A choke left Elrond's throat when he saw his son's back. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Glorfindel averted his gaze not bearing to look at it, while Elrond couldn't tear his gaze away.

Elrohir's back was ripped open by countless whip marks varying in depth. The worst thing though was that it looked as though they had dragged him over the ground and there was dirt in the wounds. A couple of the wounds were already infected, no surprise there…

Elrond slowly recovered his bearings; he pushed his feelings aside and started cleaning the wounds gently. The water Glorfindel had found soon turned red from blood. Glorfindel helped him hold Elrohir up while he did that. Both of them felt that Elrohir was tensing in pain even though he was unconscious. Sometimes he even shied away from the pain, but Glorfindel was there to hold him in place.

Soon Elrond was wrapping bandages around Elrohir's torso. He was almost completely white form the countless bandages. It only made him look paler…

Elrond and Glorfindel heard horses from the camp. Elrond wrapped Elrohir in the cloaks again more than worried that he hadn't regained consciousness through the ordeal. He then lifted Elrohir up into his arms and carried him back to the camp. Glorfindel followed behind him.

Their faces were grim as they came into the clearing again. Elladan had woken Arwen and they looked at them as they stepped back into the clearing. Elladan's eyes immediately went to Elrohir, but he looked no different from what he could see over the cloaks. The haste and worry in Elrond's eyes was unsettling.

"Can I ride with Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

Elrond nodded and soon Elladan had mounted as horse. Elrohir was lifted up to him and Elladan put an arm around his waist to secure him. He relished having his twin that close after the days of separation and worry. Now Elrohir was with him wounded, terribly, but alive.

Arwen sat in front of Elrond on a horse and Glorfindel mounted a third. There were three additional elves going with them, the rest were going to take the humans.

They spun their horses into a gallop and soon lost sight of the clearing. They travelled through the forest with the trees moving past them blurrily. Elrond knew all too well how precariously Elrohir was placed on the border to death. He needed to get him home soon and start taking care of all his injuries before it was too late.

Elrond kept an eye on Elrohir throughout the journey, but Elrohir didn't move. He had no reaction whatsoever to the riding. He didn't even flinch. He just breathed… erratically yes, but better than nothing.


	5. Home

Elrohir opened his eyes slowly. He felt heavy, like he couldn't move a thing. His mouth was dry and pain emitted from almost every part of his body, but it was somewhat dulled by drugs. His mind worked slowly due to the drug's effect.

Where was he?

The last thing he remembered was being in the humans' clutches. Fear purged through him when he remembered Arwen, she had been with him! Where was she now? His fear abated though when he remembered that Elladan and Elrond had come to save them.

Slowly he realized where he was. The room was dark and only lit up by a few candles, but he could still recognize Rivendell's healing ward. The numbness slowly left his mind and he was able to think clearly again. He turned his head to the right and his eyes were drawn to a figure lying halfway in a chair and halfway on his bed. Even though the light was dim Elrohir had no trouble recognizing Elladan. They were alone in the room.

Elrohir weakly lifted his hand touched Elladan. The second he connected with Elladan, his head jerked up from the position he was lying in and looked at Elrohir. The immense relief he was feeling was evident and tears started rolling down his cheeks when he saw Elrohir looking back at him.

"Elrohir…" Elladan said softly and put his hand on Elrohir's cheek. "You're awake."

"…Arwen…?" His voice sounded weak even in his own ears.

Elladan smiled and said, "She's safe. We brought both of you home. She is currently sleeping in your room."

Elrohir looked questionably at Elladan.

"She feels comfortable and safe in there. The only way we got her to sleep was by allowing her to sleep in there. She's been by your bedside a lot too." Elladan explained.

Elrohir nodded and asked, "…How long was I unconscious?"

Elladan's eyes saddened. "Five days." He answered.

Elrohir looked shocked at Elladan. Now that he really looked he could see the barely contained exhaustion in his brother's eyes and he knew that Elladan hadn't left his bedside for that entire amount of time.

"You really worried us…" Elladan said, "Some of the wounds on your back were infected and you have had a very high fever. Ada managed to break it yesterday, but we still weren't sure if you were going to pull though or not. You lost so much blood."

Elrohir nodded and said, "Sorry… I didn't mean to worry you…" His voice was getting blurry. The conversation had exhausted him.

"Hush." Elladan murmured, "It wasn't your fault. Go to sleep Elrohir, your body needs rest."

The murmured encouragement from Elladan softly lulled Elrohir back into the oblivion. He subconsciously felt Elladan continue to run his hand over his hair.

His twin's presence calmed him and allowed him to drop his guard completely.

Elladan stayed sitting at his brother's side, looking down at the peaceful expression. It didn't seem nearly as scary no as it had been before he had woken up. Elladan kissed Elrohir's forehead, not caring if there was sweat on it. He was just happy that his brother had woken up.

Elladan called for a maid, he wasn't going to leave Elrohir's side, but Ada had told him to tell him if anything changed in Elrohir's condition. It also wouldn't be fair to keep the fact that Elrohir had woken up away from those who were also worried about him. Elladan told the maid to notify his father that Elrohir had woken up, but was sleeping again.

Only ten minutes or so went by before Elrond came into the room. He had only put a robe over his nightclothes in his haste to come. He nodded at Elladan as he came into the room, but immediately sat down on Elrohir's other side. He checked his temperature, pulse and breathing, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Elrond sighed in relief.

"How long was he awake?" He asked Elladan. "Was he in pain?"

"He was awake for about five minutes. There was no complain about any pain, but I could see it in his eyes, as well as exhaustion. Anyway he was coherent and I think he remembered everything that had happened. He asked about Arwen."

Elrond nodded, "Good. We should still keep a close eye on him though."

O

The next time Elrohir woke up Elladan and Elrond were around him. They were talking in low voices so they wouldn't wake him. Sunlight hit his face and he could feel its warmth. Elrohir cracked his eyes open, but quickly shut them again as the light assaulted him.

Almost immediately a shadow passed over his face and one of them touched his cheek.

"Open your eyes now Ro." The voice of Elladan said.

Elrohir opened his eyes again, first a little and then fully. Elladan was sitting in a position where he was blocking the sun. Elladan smiled at him, "Good morning."

"Morning…" Elrohir said hoarsely.

Elrond smiled as well and took a glass of water from the table beside the bed. He batted away Elrohir's hand gently when he reached for it. Elrohir didn't look strong enough to even hold a glass so Elrond helped him. Elrohir glared at him slightly, but obediently drank the water.

Elrohir was still shockingly pale and there was pain hidden in his eyes that both Elrond and Elladan noticed even though Elrohir was trying to hide it. Elrohir started shivering under the cover.

Elrond frowned and felt Elrohir's forehead. It was colder than normal and his breathing had speed up. He got up from the chair and walked over to on of the other beds, he pulled the cover off it and put it over Elrohir as well. Elrohir had closed his eyes again.

Elrond then walked over to the fireplace and began warming water for some pain-relieving tea. After about ten minutes he was back at the bed, Elladan had taken Elrohir's hand in his own.

"Let us help you sit up." Elrond said to Elrohir.

Elrohir opened his pain filled eyes to look at his father. The least thing he needed right now was moving. His injuries were already burning with pain, especially his back… but even so Elrohir ground his teeth together and nodded. The only way he could lessen the pain was by drinking the tea and he couldn't do that while lying down flat.

Elrond gently placed his arm under Elrohir shoulders, he was aware that no matter where he touched Elrohir's back there would be a wound so there was no point in trying to avoid it. He had absolutely no wish to cause Elrohir pain, but he needed drink the tea or else he would keep being in pain.

As Elrond lifted Elrohir up into sitting position Elladan went over to sit behind Elrohir so he could lean on him. Elrond, as gently as possible, lowered Elrohir down so he was lying against Elladan's chest.

During the process Elrohir had closed his eyes tightly and his face had gone from pale to ashen. His breathing was now coming in small gasps. Elladan snaked his arms around Elrohir's waist to keep him in place as he trembled against him.

"…Elrohir?" Elrond questioned and sat down beside him. He placed his hand against Elrohir's cheek.

Finally Elrohir opened his eyes. The room swam before his vision and he felt nausea well up inside him. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes again so the world would stop moving. He was lightheaded; it was most likely because of the blood loss.

Some minutes later Elrohir opened his eyes again. He had sat up for a while so the dizziness and nausea had abated. Both Elladan and Elrond hadn't bothered him; they knew what he was dealing with.

Now he looked directly at his father. Elrond looked worriedly at him and took the teacup from the bedside table. Elrohir took the cup from him, but his hands were shaking so much that Elladan had to steady them with his own.

Slowly Elrohir made it through the tea. He could feel the pain lessening and tiredness took over. When he was done he dropped the cup, luckily Elrond hand shot out and caught it. Elrohir's eyes slid shut and he fell asleep still sitting up in Elladan's arms.

They lowered him gently onto his back again. Elrond used the time to redress Elrohir's wounds.

O

Elladan looked up from the book he was currently reading when he heard a moan from the bed beside him. Elrohir was breathing erratically under the covers, sweat stood out on his brow and his head turned jerkily from side to side. His eyes were closed tightly, still caught in sleep.

"Elrohir?" Elladan said and stood up from the chair he sat down beside Elrohir on the bed and squeezed his shoulder to wake him. Elrohir just moved slightly and his breathing became even more labored.

"Elrohir it's me Elladan." Elladan said hoping to clam him down. It wouldn't do Elrohir any good to move around too much. "Elrohir wake up, nothing going to happen. I'll look after you."

Elrohir kept tossing around. Elladan started to hold him down trying not to hurt him but Elrohir just looked even more pained.

"Elrohir wake up!" Elladan said loudly in a last attempt to wake him.

Elrohir's eyes shot up and Elladan allowed him to jerk out of his hold. Elrohir rolled over on his side away from Elladan. His eyes were wide with panic and he was gulping down air.

Elladan gently ran his hand up and down Elrohir's arm in attempt to calm him. "Shh… You're home. There is nothing that can get to you here… You're safe."

After some time Elrohir whimpered weakly and started trembling. He drew his knees up towards his chest.

Elladan moved over to the other side of the bed so he could look at Elrohir. Elrohir was biting his lip and his eyes were closed tightly. He drew in breath in jerks. From the pallor of his skin Elladan knew that this no longer had much to do with the nightmare. Elrohir was in pain. When he reached for their bond it was like he met a wall of pain from Elrohir.

Quickly Elladan got to his feet and opened the door to the hallway. When he looked out the door he immediately spotted Glorfindel not so far away. He called him over, Glorfindel hurried and adapted a worried expression when he saw the haste in Elladan's eyes.

"What is it Elladan?" Glorfindel asked, "Is it Elrohir?"

"Can you get Ada for me?" Elladan asked hurried and looked into the room.

Glorfindel followed his gaze and saw Elrohir curled up on the bed clearly in a large amount of pain. It wouldn't surprise Glorfindel if he weren't aware of what was happening around him.

Glorfindel nodded quickly and then turned away and walked quickly down the hallway. Elladan turned back into the room.

He went over and knelt beside the bed. He grasped Elrohir's hand with his own. Elrohir tightened his grip and Elladan bore it in silence. He had never felt that much pain come form Elrohir before. He wanted nothing more than to stop it, but he waited impatiently for Elrond to come. The lack of sleep was making him feel slightly angry with Elrond for taking so much time when Elrohir was in so much pain, but his worry overrode the anger.

It was an excruciating ten minutes before Elrond came hurrying into the room with Glorfindel trailing not far behind him. He only took one look at Elrohir before walking quickly over to the shelves with herbs.

Elladan turned his attention back to Elrohir. Elrohir was looking back at him, his dark blue eyes exhausted and pained. Elladan placed his palm against Elrohir's cheek and smiled.

"Hey." He said softly, "I'm right here and Ada's making something to help you…"

Elrohir made a ghost of a nod to show Elladan he had heard what he had said. He closed his eyes again trying to focus on the slightly warm hand on his cheek instead of the pain, but it was easier said than done.

When Elladan removed his hand Elrohir opened his eyes again. This time he saw that Elrond had taken Elladan's place. As another wave of pain hit him Elrohir ground his teeth together and closed his eyes again.

Slowly he felt someone lift his head slightly and begin to pour something down his throat. At first he choked on the liquid, but then he was able to swallow the next time. Slowly the pain disappeared and a kind of numbness spread in his body. As someone lowered him back onto the bed Elrohir was spinning into darkness.


	6. Human

A week after that Elrohir sat on the side of his own bed. He gently pulled a tunic on, the wounds on his back were on the mend, but they still hurt. He could hear Elladan walking around in the lounge that connected their rooms. After Elrohir had been moved to his own room from the healing ward Elladan had kept the connecting doors open so he would know if anything happened.

Elrohir turned his head and saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall beside him. He was still pale and he looked exhausted. His hair only just reached his shoulders, he hadn't gotten used to it yet.

Elrohir stiffly leaned forward and pulled on his boots. He grimaced slightly in pain, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

He looked up when he was done and saw Elladan in the doorway watching him worriedly. Elrohir just smiled at him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." Elrohir said lightly, "Don't worry Elladan."

Just then the door sprang open.

"Elrohir!" Arwen said gleefully and jumped up into the bed beside him. Elladan had scolded her the last time she jumped into Elrohir's arms so she hadn't done it since.

"Hello my gorgeous sister, how are we doing today?" Elrohir asked and smiled at her.

"I am doing well. I slept through the whole night." Arwen answered, "How are you doing?"

Elrohir ruffled her hair and said, "That's great! No dreams haunted you this night?" Arwen shook her head. "I am well too."

Arwen studied him closely her face only inches from his. "But you're still white." She said while holding her hand up to Elrohir's cheek to compare their skin color.

"Yeah…" Elrohir sighed, "It will probably take some more time for that to go away."

Elladan looked worried at Elrohir, he was the only one who knew, but Elrohir was having some troubles sleeping some nights. Last night had been one of them. The nightmare he had, had been so bad that Elrohir had thrown up afterwards. It had taken Elladan almost an hour to calm him down.

Elrohir had never told him completely what had happened the time when they had dragged him away from camp, but Elladan guessed that something had set its marks in Elrohir.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Arwen started laughing hysterically. Elrohir was tickling her; there was a huge smile on his lips as well.

Arwen soon jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room. They could hear her laughter fade down the hall.

Elladan walked over to Elrohir and placed his palms on either side of Elrohir's face. "Are you really okay Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir's cheerful expression subsided and left him with a small smile. "I will be." He answered. "Thank you Elladan."

Elladan nodded he was about to walk back into the lounge when Elrohir's voice stopped him.

"Elladan?"

Elladan turned around again. Elrohir was looking at him.

"Are all the humans in the cells?"

Elladan looked surprised this was the first time Elrohir had asked about them. He nodded and answered, "Yes all of them are down there."

Elrohir looked hesitant but then said, "I want to talk to one of them."

"What?" Elladan asked angrily. "I don't want you anywhere near even one of them after what they did to you. After how much they hurt you and Arwen."

Elrohir sighed. He knew Elladan would react like that. "I don't want to see any of those who hurt me, but Elladan one them helped me. I already told you about him, he even looked after Arwen when I couldn't."

"I still don't trust him. He was one of them." Elladan said bitterly.

"I don't really think he was. I had a feeling about him from the beginning. I think he is a good man."

Elladan ground his teeth together. Elrohir kept quiet while he thought, he knew how much he was asking of Elladan.

"You're going to see him whether I say yes or no aren't you?" Elladan said at last in a defeated tone. Elrohir nodded. "And if I don't say yes then you're going to do it alone." Elrohir nodded. "What was his name?"

"Arron."

Elladan walked towards the door. When his hand touched the knob Elrohir stood up as well.

"Stay here." Elladan said, "I'll bring him here, but I'm not going to let you meet any of the others and I'm not leaving you two alone for even a second."

When Elladan had stepped out of the room Elrohir whispered, "Thank you Elladan."

Elladan walked through the corridors. He was angry, but not really angry, sad, but he didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was because of the expression Elrohir had showed him or the fear in his eyes the night before after he had had the nightmare. Even though Elladan knew that the man Elrohir wanted to see hadn't done anything to him, he knew that if Elrohir saw him then he would be reminded of what had happened. He didn't want Elrohir to be in more pain than he already was.

He had told them what had happened a few days ago, he hadn't had the energy to do it before that. Elrohir had shielded Arwen from harm, but it had been by using his own body. He had protected her without fail even though he had been as injured as he was… But Elrohir had been alone, alone with no one to lean against or take the burden off his shoulders.

Arwen hadn't seen Elrohir get hurt. Luckily or else her nightmares would probably have been worse than they were. It was painful to think that Elrohir had been about to get hurt and he had told Arwen to close her eyes…

Elladan rounded the last corner and stood before the door that led down to the basement. The cells under Rivendell were rarely used, but this time had been an exception. There was a guard standing in front of the door, but Elladan just nodded at him and he was let through. He walked down the stairs guided by the orange light cast by the lanterns hanging on the walls.

They had grouped the men in about five per cell, except for the leader who had was alone in a cell. Elladan realized then that he should have asked Elrohir what the man looked like. Then again Elrohir had said that he had had a feeling about him from the beginning maybe Elladan would get the same feeling.

Elladan walked from cell to cell and looked at them. Some of the men tried to talk to him, but he ignored them. Finally he noticed someone who seemed different from the rest.

Elladan looked at him until the man met his eyes. "Is your name Arron?" He asked not being able to keep the coldness from his voice.

He wanted nothing more than to punch every one of the men, but he knew nothing good would come of it. Well… something good would, it would feel good for about an hour and then he would regret it.

The man's eyes widened and Elladan knew that it was Arron before he heard the answer, "Yes sir."

"Come here." Elladan commanded.

Arron's legs almost moved by themselves as he stood up form the floor and walked over to the door where Elladan was. Elladan unlocked the door and held it open for Arron to step through. When he was out Elladan closed it right in front of some of the other humans who had gotten up.

Elladan took an iron grip around the man's wrist and pulled him up the stairs. The guard jumped away as the door slammed up and Elladan came out dragging one of the humans behind him.

"Lord Elladan, where are you taking him?" The guard asked, "My orders were to not let the humans escape from the cells."

"Elrohir wants to talk with him." Elladan ground out bitterly. Seeing the humans had strengthened his hatred. "I'll make sure he doesn't get away."

The guard nodded reluctantly and resumed his earlier position in front of the door. Elladan kept moving towards Elrohir's and his rooms. The man followed having the jog slightly at the speed Elladan was going, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

When Elladan came to a point where he knew he would soon enter Elrohir's range of hearing he slammed the human up against the wall.

"If you hurt him in any way I will kill you… no better I will kill you slowly and drag it out until you are begging for death. Do you understand me?" Elladan hissed, his eyes piercing the human's.

Arron swallowed nervously and nodded. Even though the elf looked almost identical to Elrohir, he was now absolutely sure they were not the same person. Then again had been a part of company who had hurt his daughter he wouldn't be friendly with him either so Arron understood what the elf was feeling.

When Arron nodded Elladan jerked him away from the wall and down the corridor again until he stopped at a door. Elladan took a deep breath and the entered the room with Arron behind him. It was the lounge between the two rooms only some seconds after they had entered the room Elrohir came into it from the door to the left, it had already been open when they had entered the room. Elladan could see the flicker of emotion in Elrohir's eyes when he first saw Arron, but he appeared calm.

Elrohir looked at Elladan and smiled. "Thank you Elladan." He said in the common tongue.

Elladan didn't answer but moved slightly away so Elrohir could talk to Arron. Not out of reach if anything should happen.

Arron first noticed now, when comparing him to his brother, how wounded Elrohir had been. He was still pale and drawn like he was in pain, but he looked better than how he had looked last Arron had seen him.

Elrohir then looked at Arron. "Hello Arron."

Arron opened his mouth but now sound escaped his lips he looked to his right, Elrohir followed his gaze and saw that Elladan glaring at Arron.

Elrohir sighed and said, "Stop it Elladan you're making him nervous."

Elladan rolled his eyes but took his gaze off Arron and onto Elrohir.

"Ignore him." Elrohir said and walked over to the sitting area in front of the fireplace. "Come and sit. I want to talk with you."

As Arron sat down Elrohir poured some tea into three teacups and handed them each a cup. Then he sat down opposite Arron.

Elrohir took some sips of tea before placing the cup on the table and leaning forward to look at Arron. He took a deep breath and said, "Thank you for helping me and Arwen, Arron. I know it wasn't something easily done. I am in your debt for looking after Arwen while I couldn't. Something confuses me though… what were you even doing with the rest of them? You don't seem like the person who would have a wish to hurt anyone."

Arron's eyes widened. Not only had the elf thanked him fro what he done, but he had also judged his character as someone who didn't belong with the other men. He didn't think he deserved what Elrohir had said. Even though he hadn't done anything he had still been a part of it… hadn't he? He hadn't done anything to stop them from hurting Elrohir.

"Do not think you didn't deserve the thanks." Elrohir said quietly, breaking Arron's thoughts. "You do not know how much you helped me by just helping Arwen. She is safe now and unharmed because you held her back from running to me at that time. You did more than you think you did."

Arron swallowed thickly, even after what the elf had been through Arron had never met a person less selfish than he was.

"How is she?" Arron asked, using his voice for the first time.

Elrohir saw Elladan stiffen slightly from the corner of his eyes. Elrohir smiled a little sadly and answered, "She's fine. She'll pull through. Why are you so concerned with Arwen?"

Arron hesitated before saying, "I have a daughter. Arwen looks like she's the same age as her… She reminded me of her a bit. Trust me when I say that I never wanted any of it to happen. I never wanted them to hurt you or Arwen. I didn't know what their plan was; I was only there to make some money. There's a hunger stroke in my village, I just needed to take care of them. I didn't know what Callen was planning…"

Elrohir looked up as that name hung in the air. "Callen?" He questioned.

Arron blinked stupidly and moved his mouth without any sounds coming out. He glanced over to Elladan who had suddenly edged closer. "You didn't know his name…?" Arron then stuttered, "He was the one who… The leader. He… I'm sorry."

A shadow passed through Elrohir's eyes, he subconsciously looked down at his hands. Callen… That was the name of the man who had hurt him. His face suddenly gained a label. It felt weird, but theoretically it shouldn't change anything. He was still the man who had tortured him no matter if he had a name or not.

Elrohir looked up again and realized that both Elladan and Arron were staring at him to see his reaction. He grinned and joked, "Did you think I would mysteriously grow another head after finding out his name was Callen?"

Immediately Arron blushed and looked away, but Elladan kept his gaze so Elrohir met it head on assuring him that there was nothing wrong. Elladan relented and backed away a little.

Elrohir smiled and then turned back to Arron. "Arron where do you live?"

"A small village southeast of here. About two days journey."

Elrohir nodded. "The rest of the humans are going to be picked up in a week or so and we will let your race deal with them. Since you helped me I'll ask my father to spare you of it. Would you like to be released and go back to your home without an escort or would you rather wait for the envoy and go with them?" Elrohir asked.

Arron looked awestruck at him and said, "…You're going to let me go home?"

"That was the general idea." Elrohir smiled.

"I want nothing more than to get back to my family. Thank you Elrohir… thank you so much."

Elrohir looked at Elladan and asked, "It's okay right?" Elladan nodded he had seen no lies in Arron's eyes so he believed that he was innocent. Of course he would still never completely forgive the man, but he respected Elrohir's decision.

"I go and ask him now." Elrohir said and stood up, "You mind keeping Arron companied?"

"No just go and ask."

Elrohir walked to the door and exited the room. Elladan and Arron were left behind in an uncomfortable silence, in Arron's case. Elladan walked around the room leisurely checking various things.

"…You and Elrohir are? Brothers?" Arron asked nervously after some time.

"Yes." Elladan answered and looked at Arron, first now noticing how nervous he looked. He sat down opposite him. "We're twins actually, we're usually completely identical."  
Arron nodded, knowing that Elladan was probably referring to Elrohir's shortened hair.

"Will he ever forgive me…?" Arron asked softly.

Elladan raised an eyebrow and said, "From what I can hear you didn't do anything to him. Why shouldn't he?"

"Exactly…" Arron said and rested his head in his hands. "I didn't do anything. I just watched while they hurt him."

Elladan leaned forward and pulled Arron's hands off his face. "There is something you need to understand. Callen hurt my brother more than I can bear and Elrohir is still recovering from it. He has been in pain almost constantly since and has trouble sleeping. Right now he is in pain and exhausted, but he still took time to see you, talk to you and free you. He wouldn't do it if he hadn't already forgiven you. Elrohir is as good as anything gets and he always thinks of others before himself. It is therefor easy to earn his forgiveness, trust me he understands more than you know. If you doubt it then ask him." He said.

It was almost an hour before Elrohir came back. Elrond came in behind him with some papers in one of his hands. He looked the human over thoughtfully and then sat down in one of the chairs.

As they talked Elrohir sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace he hugged his legs close to him and rested his head on his knees. Slowly he fell asleep in the warm glow of the fire.

Elladan noticed this and came over a while later when he was sure Elrohir was sleeping deeply. He placed his arms under Elrohir's knees and under his back and gently lifted him into his arm. Both Elrond and Arron looked up as he did this, they hadn't noticed Elrohir falling asleep.

Elladan lifted him into his bedroom and put him on the bed. Then he pulled the curtains in front of the windows and pulled the covers over him. He kissed Elrohir on the forehead before walking back into the lounge and closing the door gently behind him.

Elrond looked at him worriedly and asked in elvish so Arron wouldn't understand it, "How much sleep did he get last night?"

Elladan shrugged and answered, "Not much."

"Food?"

"Breakfast."

Elrond nodded and turned back to Arron. He lowered his voice so there was no chance that they would wake Elrohir. He needed the sleep.

"Where is Arwen?" Elladan asked suddenly.

Elrond looked up, "She's with Erestor. Drawing while he's working I think. Would you go and check on her?" Elrond asked.

"Sure." Elladan said, "I'll have someone send some lunch in here." Then he went out the door.

Food was brought to the room at the same time as Elrond was done explaining the formal business to Arron. He had trusted Elrohir's judgment of the man, and nothing he had seen so far had opposed to what Elrohir had said. If what the man had and hadn't done was as they said, then Elrond had only a slight bitterness against him. They could ask no more, he was after all in the company that had tortured his son.

Elrond watched as Arron hesitantly started eating being sure of never taking more than Elrond even though Elrond was sure he was hungry.

After the meal Elrond asked more about his family and where they lived. It was like the man's eyes lightened up when he talked about his family, especially his daughter.

"When do you want to leave?" Elrond asked.

"As soon as possible." Arron answered eager to be back with his family.

"Then it will be tomorrow. Come let us find a room where you can stay for the night."

Elrond stood up and walked into the corridor followed by Arron. Elrond led him to almost the other side of the house and found a room. Arron looked at it with huge eyes, he obviously wasn't used to such luxury.

"I'll have dinner brought here and maybe Elladan or Elrohir will get you tomorrow." Elrond said.

"Thank you for your hospitality my Lord." Arron said and bowed, "I'm afraid I have no way of repaying you."

Elrond just smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "The Last Homely House has its doors open for anyone in need of its warmth. Good night."

As Elrond turned the corner he saw Glorfindel in the hall and walked up to him.

"Glorfindel can you place a guard at the entrance to the south wing?" Elrond asked. "Arron is in the fifth room to the right. I still don't trust him enough to allow him to roam my house unwatched."

"Of course my Lord." Glorfindel said.


	7. Sleep

Elladan gently sat down on the bed beside Elrohir while placing the tray he held in his hands on the table beside the bed. Zoning out for a few minutes he just watched Elrohir sleep and followed the small rise and fall of his chest. Then he tapped Elrohir on the shoulder.

"Elrohir." Elladan called even though he was loath to wake him. "Wake up."

When Elrohir opened his still drowsy eyes Elladan smiled and added, "I brought you dinner."

Elrohir sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's nearly seven."

Elrohir froze and suddenly his eyes flew open. "Arron." He exclaimed, "I fell asleep while he was here? Has he gone?"

"Calm down, he understands. He hasn't left yet, but he will tomorrow."

Elladan reached over for the tray. When Elrohir saw it he sat up so Elladan could place it on his lap.

"You've already eaten?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan nodded and watched as Elrohir ate the soup he had brought him.

When he was done the two of them went into the lounge and sat down in front of the fireplace. That was where Elrond and Arwen found them an hour later when they came knocking.

"May we join you?" Elrond asked as they walked into the room. Arwen was already on the couch beside Elrohir, she was in her nightgown.

"Of course." The twins said simultaneously.

Arwen moved closer to Elrohir and soon she was lying against his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

Elladan and Elrond engaged in a conversation, so Arwen and Elrohir were free to talk together for probably the first time since they had been captured.

Arwen turned around in his arms so she was looking at him. "Are all humans like them Ro?" She asked with a small shaking voice.

Elrohir shook his head and answered, "No Arwen, they aren't. Every person has both good and bad in them, what matters is what they choose to act on. There are humans who make bad choices as well as there are elves who make the wrong choices, but that does not mean that we are bad as well does it?"

Arwen shook her head.

"I have met some really good humans over the years. They live a life different from ours but still the same in some ways. There are mothers and fathers and children, little girls not much different from you. Even though this was your first time meeting them do not judge the people you meet in the future on the basis of what happened." Elrohir said with a smile on his lips.

"I didn't understand what they were saying, but you did." Arwen pointed out.

"That's because I have learned how to speak it and as I said before I have met many humans. Me and Elladan have often traveled to human villages in the past." Elrohir explained. "Maybe some day you will learn it also."

Arwen shook her head and said, "I didn't like it."

"You have many year ahead of you."

Elrohir dragged both of them down so they were lying side by side on the couch. They were lying close and Arwen's head rested on Elrohir's bent arm.

"I was so scared Ro, when you didn't wake up." Arwen whispered, "I kept calling you, but I think it made them angry and they hit me. It really hurt."

"I'm sorry Arwen." Elrohir said.

"It's okay." Arwen said and then puffed up her cheeks. "I'm a big girl now."

Elrohir giggled, used his other hand to brush her hair out of her face and placed it behind her pointed ear.

"You most certainly are." Elrohir said.

Arwen yawned hugely and blinked. Elrohir smiled and hummed a song until her eyes became unfocused as she fell asleep. He then noticed that Elladan and Elrond had stopped talking together. He looked over his shoulder and saw them looking at him. Moving so he wouldn't wake Arwen he eased himself into a sitting position, wincing once in pain.

"It's the first time this week she has fallen asleep that quickly." Elrond commented. "She must be calmed by your presence."

Elrohir nodded absentmindedly and studied Arwen. "Do you think she'll be all right?" He asked.

"She is very confused about what actually happened." Elrond said and leaned forward in his seat. "She didn't understand what they were saying and doing. The only thing she worried about was doing as you told her and staying close to you. She didn't understand what was happening to you either, when you made sure she didn't look. Something was wrong, but it wasn't something specific."

Elrohir looked up at this. "Should I have done something different?" Elrohir asked guiltily.

"No, no." Elrond said when he understood how Elrohir had interpreted what he had said. "You didn't do anything wrong Elrohir. She is not haunted by it further than this because of everything you did. She will need comfort in the next period of time, but soon the memories will fade."

They sat in silence for a while until Elrohir said, "So Arron is going tomorrow and the rest of them will be gone within the week."

Elrond nodded, "If everything goes according to plan. Elrohir you know that I don't have much authority at the trial, it isn't certain any of them will be punished…" Elrond said bitterly.

"I know, but I don't care Ada. We're both fine, that's all that matters." Elrohir said.

Elrond came over and knelt before Elrohir. "But are you both fine?" He asked. "Elrohir you never told us what happened when they dragged you away…"

Elrohir's eyes darkened and he looked away from Elrond. He stared blankly into the wall as memories speed before him.

O

_The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was not in the same place as before. This was a darker place of the forest and he could hear a stream running beside him. He head throbbed and he suspected some kind of mild concussion._

_That was the only thing he had time to think about before a face appeared before him. It was the leader; he was smiling to satisfied and angry. _

_Elrohir quickly realized that he was unable to move. They had strapped him up so tightly with his arms spreading out to each side that his hands were going numb._

"_You think you are so smart." The leader growled, "You think you're in control. After this little session you will learn that that is nowhere near the truth. I am in control!"_

_Elrohir was unable to answer because they had forced a piece of wood into his mouth and tied it behind his head. It cut into the sides of his mouth._

_One of the other men in the clearing handed the leader a knife. Then the leader told the other two to go away so it was only the two of them. One of them handed the leader a bag and then both of them walked into the forest. _

_When they were alone he said, "I've always hated elves. They think they are better than anyone else, but I'm better than everyone. You'll soon see elf, why you should fear me."_

_The man went over and sat down on Elrohir's stomach with a leg on either side. He took the knife and used the hilt to tap that place Elrohir had broken ribs. It sent fiery jabs of pain through his bone and Elrohir bit into the piece of wood between his teeth. When the man hit him so hardly that Elrohir could feel one of the ribs shifting under the pressure, he couldn't hold back a groan of pain._

"_You're already done?" The leader asked, "Good thing I'm not."_

_He then began cutting with the knife. Picking planned places that were meant to hurt as much as possible, but still not where he would loose too much blood. He twisted the knife and cut slowly enjoying Elrohir's tightly closed eyes and groans of pain._

_When the leader bent down and licked one of the wounds on his arms Elrohir was disgusted. He tried to move away from him but it was impossible when he was tied up so tightly. _

_He could hear the man laugh before he bit down on the side of the wound and drew more blood. Elrohir bit back a scream when the pressure continued to increase. Finally he let go._

_There was blood around his mouth so he brought his hand up and wiped it off. _

"_You like that don't you?" He smirked. "Would you like to taste it yourself?"_

_When Elrohir didn't do anything he grabbed hold of both side of the stab wound he had inflicted on Elrohir the last day. He took a tight grip and then slowly pulled the side from each other widening the wound. _

_Elrohir screamed the sound being mostly absorbed by the piece of wood. He could feel the blood pouring from the wound. _

_He barely noticed when the leader placed a bowl underneath the wound because his vision was almost turning black from pain. _

_He was roughly snapped into reality when something began running into his mouth. He snapped his eyes up horridly and struggled to get away. _

_NO! NO! NO!_

_He knew that it was his own blood being poured into his mouth through a hole in the wood between his teeth. It taste filled his mouth and made him want to throw up. _

_The man reached out and held a grip on his nose so the only way for Elrohir to breathe was if he swallowed the blood. Elrohir kept struggling, but it was pointless. He forced himself to swallow the blood coming into his mouth and to keep it down. _

_Finally it stopped. Elrohir gasped for breath and pointlessly tried to block out what had just happened. A couple of tears ran from his eyes before he could stop them._

_A scream was again torn from his throat when the man ruthlessly began rubbing salt into his wounds. Soon the pain became so great that he mercifully blacked out._

_When he woke up he was on the edge of the stream. The wood had been taken out of his mouth and his hands were tied behind his back. He was able to look at his own reflection from where he was lying on his stomach. He almost didn't recognize himself. Another person stepped into the reflection and it smiled evilly to him. _

_Without warning Elrohir was jerked into the water. The person who he knew was the leader held his head under water and he couldn't breathe. He tried to keep calm and hold his breath, but after half a minute he needed air badly and he started thrashing about._

_Suddenly an excruciating pain sprang forward in his finger and the shock made Elrohir swallow water. He fought even more to get out._

_Just as his vision was blackening he was pulled back out of the water gasping and coughing. He just needed to breathe. Get as much air as possible into his starved lungs. There was still pain flaring from his finger and Elrohir knew that the human had dislocated it._

_There was one good thing about it. The taste of blood was washed from his mouth. _

_Too soon he was forced back into the water. It happened exactly as it had the last time. When he started fighting against him, the human would dislocate one of his fingers. _

_Five times it happened, until there were no more finger to take. The period of time Elrohir was able to hold his breath got smaller each time as he barely had enough time to gain his breath before he was forced into water again. _

_After the sixth time he was so far gone that his lungs didn't even work when he came up. He desperately tried to force air into them, but it was like a veil was in the way. He gasped panicked and slowly his vision darkened. _

O

"Elrohir?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir snapped back into the present and saw both Elladan and Elrond looking worried at him. He tired to smile but it only came out as a minimal raise of the corners of his mouth. His hands were sweating.

"I don't think you want to know." Elrohir said softly trying to disguise the slight shake in his voice.

"I don't" Elrond said, "But I need to know anyway."

Elrohir sat so he hugged his legs close to his body and hesitantly started telling them what had happened. He tried to dampen what had happened but he still had the feeling that Elladan and his father were seeing right through it. They knew that it was worse than what he described.

When he was done Elladan was sitting with his face buried in his hands and Elrond was looking upset and disturbed at him. He didn't say anything, because what was he supposed to say? He just pulled Elrohir close to him in such a tight hug that Elrohir was sure he would never let go.

At first Elrohir was calm in Elrond's arms, but as time went by and Elrond didn't let go his façade fell bit by bit. He throat tightened so much that he breathing became rasping and soon he was crying softly against Elrond's shoulder emotions finally triggered forward from the horror he had experienced.

Elladan's tears also began flowing form his eyes as soon as he heard Elrohir crying. He coded the story together with the nightmare last night and realized that the reason Elrohir had needed to throw up was because he had once again experienced his own blood pouring down his throat. Elladan got nauseous just imagining the feeling.

"…Ro?" A tired voice asked from behind Elrohir, "Why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?"

Arwen had woken up. Elrohir leaned out of Elrond's arms and looked at her. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled slightly. "Something of that meaning…" He answered weakly.

Arwen held her arms open. "Ada says that after having a bad dream you need a really big hug." She quoted.

Elrohir's smile grew and he pulled her close hiding his face in his hair. He subconsciously tightened his arms around her.

"Elrohir you're squashing me." Arwen exclaimed so Elrohir loosened his arms.

Arwen yawned from his shoulder.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed." Elrond said and swopped Arwen up into his arms after she had let go of Elrohir. "Say goodnight."

"Goodnight Ro. Goodnight Dan." Arwen muttered while yawning.

"Goodnight my sons." Elrond said and then they walked out of the room.

When they had gone Elrohir blinked sluggishly and rubbed his eyes something that Elladan immediately picked up. "You're tired." He stated. "Let's get you to bed."

Elrohir was soon in nightclothes and under the sheets. Elladan turned off the lights and went to his own room.

Half an hour later than when he had laid down on the bed Elladan was still awake thinking about what had happened to his siblings, especially Elrohir. Went he thought about it he wanted nothing more than to cry again, but he wouldn't. Elrohir wasn't crying, so neither would he.

Soon he heard footsteps and a dragging sound nearing his room. Elrohir stepped through the door with his blanket and pillow in his arms. He didn't ask for permission before climbing into Elladan's bed beside him.

Elladan could see that Elrohir hadn't slept yet. He moved closer to him and pulled him into his arms. He could feel that Elrohir was still tense.

Gradually Elrohir calmed down as his body started to follow Elladan's breathing pattern. He slowly fell asleep in his brother's arms.

O

A month later almost everything had returned to the normal way in Rivendell. The humans had been through trial in one of the larger human cities. A letter had arrived with the convictions. It seemed as though the leader, Callen, had done crime before and there was actually a price on his head. Therefore he was executed as he in the past had killed a man. The rest of the company varied from small punishments to none.

Arron had left for his hometown the day they had planned for it to happen and they hadn't heard from him since so Elladan and Elrohir was thinking about visiting him.

The wounds on Elrohir's body were now no more than scars and he with difficulty had convinced Arwen that she could again jump into his arms as she used to. After the first few times were she had done it very carefully she dropped all restrictions.

She seemed to be doing fine. The memory slowly loosing its value though there were various issues they had to take up from time to time. But with the help and comfort from her family she began to mend.

Elrohir was somewhat different, as he had withstood the full force of the men's treatment. Elladan was by his side constantly when he needed it. Sometimes the nightmares would return other times he would be allowed to sleep undisturbed through the night. As time went by even those began to fade.


End file.
